


Living Bicuriously...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A lawyer and her client.





	Living Bicuriously...

“I don’t want anyone else to know...”

The client, a petite girl who is slim and shy, her dark brown eyes fixed on the table, her blonde hair falling into her eyes, is embarrassed. 

“Honey... they will find out. You either tell me now... or we watch you go down... in the bad way.”

The client’s breath is inhaled sharply and despite herself Anna can’t help but smirk, in all her years as a lawyer this is the first time she’s had a client this shy and this easy to embarrass. She can’t help but like the other woman. 

“What?”

“Let me live bicuriously through you... tell me what happened...”

“I... really don’t want to...”

“Listen, Niki, if you don’t talk to me I really can’t help you...”

Niki, the client, sighs, letting her embarrassment show even as she moves to whisper exactly what happened to Anna, her eyes still on the floor as she moves to sit back down, her cheeks a burning shade of red. 

Anna, despite herself, can’t help but feel protective of the other woman.

“Oh honey...”

She is smirking even as speaks softly.

“There is absolutely no shame in that...”


End file.
